redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Silverfalcon Pikehawk
Ps, If you like Fan fiction, please check out my user page for a list of excellant fan fics. Again, Welcome to Redwall Abbey! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 17:13, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Hello Silverfalcon pikehawk! If you would like to learn to make a customized signature, click here Thank you and welcome to the Redwall wikia!Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 02:53, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Sambrook I'll be shore to use yore advise. (by the way, I agree with Sheildmaidenyou are going to be famous some day with your artwork! :) ) Fixed Fixed your archive page, the way it works is by cutting your messages from the editing part of your talk page, therefore removing it, and then copying it onto your archive Zaran Rhulain Message me! 17:21, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Signature Image You need to greatly decrease the size of it. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:27, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :100% better. Thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 18:51, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Hi! New Polls! --Wild Doogy Plumm 17:01, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Ya want somethin' good... I got an idea.Since we're such good friends, how about I give you some spoilers.Would you like that, shipmate?-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 01:30, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Update! on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 04:31, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Update ACQ. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:33, 26 May 2009 (UTC) update TS--Martin II Talk! 02:52, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Update AoS Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 20:47, 27 May 2009 (UTC) update BoS !Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 18:10, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Update on shadoWolves! (bet you didn't see that comin!) -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 22:49, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Update on Fate of Nine! --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 00:45, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry mate, can't help you there. Maybe you should get an email on hotmail or something.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 05:49, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Question on a double hyperlink I tried to remove from a page I removed a double hyperlink on the page for "Badrang The Tyrant" and you reverted it. If you look up the page, there's another hyperlink to the character's page listed. I think only one hyperlink's supposed to be listed per character/page. Could you ask the mods about that please?--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 16:17, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Wars I'd be glad to, but I've never been in an rpg in my life and I'm worried I might do something wrong. Apart from that: 1: I suffer from the Bloodwrath in battle- 2: I've been an expert shot with a sling since I was a kit- and 3: if any of your enemies hate Barney, I've got a secret weapon to use against them. That weapon might get my side whomping me as well, though. --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 17:29, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Update on Fate of Nine. --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 18:14, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Wanna talk on the Shoutbox? I'm all alone there. But NO wars on it. Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 19:26, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Go to the Widget Dashboard and there's a widget there called Shoutbox. Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 19:43, 30 May 2009 (UTC) update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:51, 31 May 2009 (UTC) update RTN Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 20:23, 31 May 2009 (UTC) I've been thinking about doing fan fic awards. we could have minor contests every two months with best fan fic best incomplete fan fic, best complete fan fic, best character, best original character, best Jacques character, best Jacques Character and annually with the aforementioned and best plot line, most orginal plot line, best hero/ine, best villain/ess, best grey character, best overall fan fic etc. I'm going to post thisidea to LA, Zaran, Martin2, Pinedance, Sambrook, and Blizzard (Chris' all for it),. If we all agree, I vote we ask Lord TBT if we can have a page just for that. what do you think? --Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 19:05, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Update on Water Foxes. [[User talk:Salila The Fox|'Salila The Water Fox']] 23:24, 2 June 2009 (UTC) yo Silverfalcon!if you want to learn how to make a cool avatar go to my userpage!--Ferretmaiden 00:40, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Silverfalcon! Will you check out my new fan fic? It's called 'Rise of the Emperor' (ROTE for short). Thanks! --Wild Doogy Plumm 19:52, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! so did you use my directions on how to make an avatar?--Ferretmaiden 00:44, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Maroo the mouse Check out my new blog post! -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 02:04, 5 June 2009 (UTC) U-Date on Maroo! -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 20:32, 6 June 2009 (UTC) check my user page please. And my fan art page. Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 21:48, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Update on Maroo -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 02:00, 9 June 2009 (UTC)